You keep me safe, I'll keep you wild
by FreckledWriter
Summary: What if Maggie had fallen for Tom instead of Hal? Tom needs someone tough to have his back and Maggie needs a gentle hand to see her through. One shot. Leave a Review If you want more stories like this!


Author: Freckled Writer

Rating: T because Tom is sexy and deserves some sexy scenes.

Pairing: Maggie/Tom

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of Falling Skies.

Summary: There is not enough love for Tom on this site, so I am going to create some. I like the character of Maggie and I think she would have paired better with Tom. So let's just pretend Tom never fell for Anne...

* * *

**Tom silently cursed at himself again**. He rarely cursed out loud because it was not a classy thing to do, and even though the aliens had taken some of their dignity and luxuries, he could still act dignified. And throwing Maggie up against the wall and kissing her in front of a hallway full of people would not be dignified, so he pushed the thoughts down and walked to the mess hall to see if there was any food left to eat. He didn't know why he had suddenly starting feeling these strong feelings toward Maggie. It had started when she told him "The name's Maggie, Professor. Only my grandmother called me Margaret." She had said it in that low voice of hers, the one that made him wonder if she had something else to say.

Ben had woken up and he had recognized his Dad. He seemed fine even though his spikes where taking longer to fade than they should have. Tom now had all of his kids together and they had a school to hide in. He liked that they were hiding in a school because the kids were able to have class and it had helped add normalcy back into their lives.

He was so thankful to Maggie, and the others, for helping him get his middle son back. They could have told him that it was a fool's errand or that they were too tired for an extra mission, to take someone else, instead they had readily volunteered to go with him. Maggie had led the way when things got scary. She could have led them into a trap or around in circles, but she had led them to Ben, and had helped bring him home. Tom felt that he needed to thank them all. He had gotten Dai and Anthony rotated to shifts in the middle of the day so that they could have the entire night to sleep. He had made sure Hal was getting plenty to eat, and had done the same for Maggie. So why did he feel the need to express more thankfulness to her? Wasn't that what he was feeling, just an extension of his gratefulness?

After all, she was young. Probably about 20 or so, and closer to Hal's age than his, but she had more life experience than Hal and she talked like someone who was 30 not 20. Hal was now more convinced than ever that they could get Karen back, and he had not noticed how sexy Maggie's voice was. Tom had noticed and had been irritated at himself for noticing. His wife had only been dead for about four months, shouldn't he still be in mourning? He should certainly not be noticing young girls. She was tough though, probably tougher than him. She hadn't been shown much kindness in life, at least since _it_ had happened. He wondered what her life had been like before. Had she always been so tough?

* * *

Once they had managed to break through the heavy gym doors they had found a pool. The soldiers had kept the discovery from the civilians, realizing that 300 people bathing in the pool would make it filthy in a few days. For Tom's silence and relenting of sharing the pool, he and Hal were able to use it. He had not mentioned it to the younger two boys since they weren't great at keeping secrets, and he felt bad about not sharing the pool with everyone.

They were keeping quite a few things from the eyes of John Pope, as well as Maggie, because Weaver wasn't sure he trusted her yet. After seeing her shoot Billy and Cueball, Tom had decided that she was okay. She had obviously hated her time with Pope's Gang and had been doing what it took to survive. After seeing her lead the way, and overhearing how nice she was when she spoke to Hal, he had decided she was trustworthy. Tom also admired how well she could handle a gun and crossbow.

Tonight when the soldiers were sleeping or walking the perimeter, Tom would take Maggie and show her where the pool was. She deserved a good bath, and that would be how he would show his appreciation for her help in retrieving Ben. He would walk her to the door, move it so she could get in, and wait outside to let her back out she was done.

* * *

"And Maggie, we need to make sure all of the windows are still secure. Why don't you walk the inside of the building with me, then you can head back to your sleeping quarters?" It was really more of a command than a question, seeing as he was 2nd in Command of the 2nd Massachusetts, but Tom let himself think that she had a choice. He had sent the others, whose time it was to be awake, off to do other duties. They were deep in the school when Tom stopped and took a couple of steps back to listen to see if they were alone. Everyone should be bedded down by this hour so it was probably fine. Maggie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I want to show you something." He pulled the pins on the double doors' hinges and moved them slightly. "Step on in."

Maggie ducked around the door and sucked in a breath. "Ohhh. I didn't know there was a pool." She had lips like Marilyn Monroe. Tom was a big Marilyn Monroe fan.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. But it's not that big, and draining it and refilling it will be a pain, so we're not letting everyone use it. If I let you hop in to take a bath, can you promise not to tell anyone that I let you in here? It's just for the soldiers, not the civvies." Tom didn't know why he was talking quietly; he knew there was no one around to hear them.

Maggie smiled and said "Absolutely. Thank you, Commander Mason."

Tom smiled back and stammered "Well uh, I'll uh, wait outside to make sure no one comes in to bother you. The female soldiers usually bathe together-"

Maggie stopped him "Well, no offense Mason, but you look like you could use a bath too."

Tom laughed and ran his hand through his wild hair. There weren't a whole lot of mirrors or styling products available and his hair was always a mess. "Yeah it's been a couple of days. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She had already dropped her rifle and coat, and was now pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a nude colored bra which had Tom staring with an open mouth. He spun around and pulled the doors shut. He turned back around to see her shimming out of her pants, and _seriously she was wearing black lace underwear!?_ Tom took a breath as he pulled his boots off. _What are you doing man!?_ He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a splash as Maggie dove into the 5 foot end of the pool and glided to the middle.

Tom took his time getting out of his clothes. He was trying to keep himself together, he kept reminding himself that she was young and probably thought he was old. He left his boxer shorts on and jumped into the pool. Maggie had been going under the water repeatedly to wash her hair. She had found soap by the edge of the pool and was now washing her arms. Tom splashed around for a moment then and went under the water and swam to the other side. When he stood back up on the other side he found some more soap, left there by whoever had bathed last, and started scrubbing himself, with his back to Maggie.

_This is insane. No this is fine. Soldiers shower together all of the time. _He turned back around to see that Maggie had gone under the surface and was gliding in his direction. He gulped, as she stood up in front of him. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours?" God she was pretty. Absolutely no make-up and still stunning.

He must have said yes because she had turned around and was pulling her hair out of the way so he could see her back. Tom took a deep breath and rubbed a bar of soap across her shoulders. _Do soldiers wash each other?_ He put the other hand on her shoulder over the sunflower tattoo. He was about to ask why she had gotten the tattoos that she had, did they have any special meanings, when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're a gentleman. I'm not used to that." He smiled and dipped his head then looked her in the eye and said "I'm not thinking very gentlemanly things. Does that put you back in your comfort zone?"

Maggie smiled as she turned around. "Yes." She reached her hands up and put them around his neck. _Oh to hell with it _Tom thought and he kissed her. She pulled them closer together and he deepened the kiss. He slid his hands down her back. He pulled them back up and unhooked her bra. She broke the kiss to smile at him and to fling her bra up on the concrete. Tom couldn't believe he was doing this. What did this girl see in him? But rather than ask questions he went with the flow. He had been following orders and tiptoeing around people for weeks. He had been worrying every second of every day for months. Ben was back and he could relax for a little while. For once he was going to enjoy himself.


End file.
